Fallen Part Two
by FernusMaximus
Summary: What happens if the Doctor falls through the void with Rose? Part Two, follows on from Fallen. 10Rose classic fluff, mature content. DO NOT read if offended by sex. Please R&R.


**What would've happened if the Doctor had fallen through the void with Rose?**

**Final part of a two part series. Hope you enjoyed part one and enjoy this aswell. Please R&R!**

After a short drive around in Pete's jeep, the five of them jumped out of the car and stared at Pete's mansion. Jackie was staring more than the others, wide eyed and her mouth hanging open.

"You like it then?" said Pete walking up behind Jackie, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she wasn't expecting him to creep up on her.

"I love it." replied Jackie and she gave him a big hug.

The Doctor and Rose had just been staring at the mansion, hand in hand. Rose couldn't quite believe how huge the mansion actually was. She had seen castle's in Fairytale books she had read as a child but they seemed tiny compared to the size of the building in front of her.

Pete unlocked the front door to his house and welcomed everyone inside.

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and walked into the middle of the enormous foyer. She looked up at the ceiling and began spinning around, holding her arms out to balance her. She was watching the characters painted on the wall above her spinning before she began dizzy and fell to her knees.

She collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles and fell backwards so she was lying down on the floor.

The Doctor walked over to her lying on the marble floor and peered down at her. "Are you alright? Rose? Earth to Rose! Answer me."

"I'm fine. It's like being in my very own fairytale. Slap me so I know I'm not dreaming."

The Doctor raised his hand slightly to follow her command but then stopped when he realised Jackie was watching and he was sure she wouldn't be too impressed if he hit her daughter. So he simply pinched her and made Rose jump.

She got up off the floor and looked to Pete. "How many bedrooms you got?"

"12 bedrooms in total but they were changed into various other things so only 8 can be used to sleep in."

With the annoncement of the bedrooms, Rose bounded off up the stairs in search of the biggest room for her and the Doctor. Assuming that the Doctor didn't want his own room. "I'm getting the biggest room!" She announced down the stairs.

With that announcement from her daughter, Jackie sped off after her. "No you're not, that's for me!" But Jackie had delayed a little too long as she found Rose standing outside a big door, showing her mum her white teeth in a big grin.

Rose called down to the Doctor, "You coming up today or not? Come see my room."

The Doctor began walking up the stairs. When he reached Rose he whispered in her ear, "What do you mean your room?"

Before Rose could say anything, the doctor grabbed her waist and pulled her close. His voice changed to a very low, sexy growl and he said to her, "Don't you mean our room."

Rose wriggled out of his grip and took hold of his hand. She led him inside their room and just before they reached the bed, she turned them round so the Doctor's back was to the bed.

The Doctor leaned in for a kiss but Rose pushed him backwards and he fell on the bed. She looked at the Doctor with fire in her eyes before pulling the band out of her hair and letting it fall down to her shoulders and over her face

She unzipped her jacket and threw it away from her towards the door. Her t-shirt met the same fate, lying on the floor by the door. She was about to start undoing the button of her jeans when she stopped and decided now was the time for the Doctor to begin.

She pushed the Doctor backwards on the bed and started to undo his tie, which then joined the pile of Rose's clothes by the door. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and was glorifyed by the site of the Doctor's toned torso and the few dark curls which covered it.

Next she ran her hands down the insides of his legs and heard him let out a moan, she nearly giggled but managed to restrain herself and got on with the task at hand.

She pulled of the belt holding his brown trousers up and undid the flies. She grabbed the trousers by the legs and pulled so they came off him. She added them to the clothes pile and noticed the effect she was having on him.

She rolled off the top of him and stood up next to the bed to rid herself of her jeans. She decided that the Doctor could rid her of her underwear, she could rid him of his.

The Doctor looked up at Rose who was only in her underwear. He had had enough of her taking adventage so he pulled her down by her arms and flipped them over so he was on top.

He slid his hands down the sides of her knickers and swiftly removed them from her body leaving Rose naked underneath him. He leant down to kiss her but Rose was thinking quickly and flipped the pair of them back over so she was back on top.

She placed her hands down the back of the Doctor's boxers and grabbed his firm bum in her hands, the Doctor shuddered underneath her at her touch. Quickly she decided his boxers were hiding something from her so they were soon added to the clothes collection.

Once his underwear was off, the Doctor flipped them over again and Rose let him. He kissed her lips then moved down to her neck. He moved all the way down her body kissing every inch of it, her collarbone, her chest, he stopped when he reached Rose's swelled breasts but decided they could be attended to later.

He continued his quest down her body, kissing her stomach, the inside of her thighs which made her shiver in delight until finally he reached his destination.

Slowly he slid his tongue into Rose's wetness, licking and tasting every inch of her insides.

Rose was bucking in joy at the feel of the Doctor inside her. She was in so much pleasure that she soon relased herself into the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor was watching as Rose recovered from his previous assault on her. When she recovered she decided it was her turn to assault him. Again they were flipped over and Rose eyed up his throbbing member with great interest.

She placed her hands around the long shaft and placced her tongue on the tip. She began licking the pre-cum which made the Doctor gasp. The moans he let out when Rose placed her mouth around his penis made him moan so loudly that she thought he could've woken up the dead.

She boobed up and down one, twice, three, four, five times before the Doctor let himself flow down her throat. Rose thought he tasted great, not like Mickey did.

He looked up and began laughing as she looked at the Doctor. She had had him completely at her mercy and was proud that hse had that effect on him.

When the Doctor recovered from Rose's escapades, he looked into her eyes and almost growled, "Now that's not really fair. You're going to pay for that Miss Tyler."

"Gosh I hope so!"


End file.
